


Into The Code

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M, God I need help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have nine other stories to finish, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was my first time drawing him and it was pretty damn good, M/M, Multi, THIS IS BASED OFF OF A FUCKING PICTURE I DREW OF HEROBRINE T-T, Uh..., also i came up with this while I was drawing Herobrine heheh, oh well, reminder, search up shatterglassau and you'll find me, the pic will be posted on my tumbler account k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: two figures stand in what remains of a world a black cloak covering them as they survey the destruction they failed to prevent."This world falls apart faster than I can fix it..." they, no, he sighs. "I need to find her, she's the only one who can help... I hope that this time I am not too late to save this world." The figure looks up, white eyes glowing bright with determination,at the other whose cloak was as white as snow (although a bit dirty) and holds out his hand, "Are you willing to help?" The other grins, eyes glowing blood red as he takes the other's hand. "You bet your ass I am."
Relationships: Entity 303 - Relationship, Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine (Minecraft)/Reader, OwO i don't know, Possible threesome - Relationship, definite three-some, maybe, null - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. The Glitch Who Watches From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have 100 chapters cause I love making myself suffer T-T

_Dark_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Let me turn on the lights..._

_Oh, you're here too? How did you find me?_

"..."

_No answer huh?_

"..."

_I see, well then I assume you want answers, correct?_

"Yes."

_I'm afraid I can not give them to you..._

" **why?"**

_whoa, calm down-_

**"calm down? CALM DOWN?!! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE AND BE CALM WHEN MY WORLD JUST GOT DESTROYED?!?!? You really are an idiot if you think I-"**

_the destruction of your world was **not** my fault_

"then what was?"

_well, it's not the void and it's not 'them'...._

"Does that mean... could it be Null?"

_no, it's not him either... I think it might be a virus of some kind and Herobrine is working on getting some outside help_

"The Players?! that's his plan?"

_well, it's not much of a plan but it just might work if he doesn't get too involved with them._

"You better hope this works, cause if my world gets destroyed again I will be royally pissed."

_yes yes, I know, but for now, we wait. we can only hope Herobrine finds the right Players for this... or I fear we may be next_

* * *

**_Condistion satisfied_ **

**_Commencing System reset in_ **

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

**_1_ **

**_System was sucsefully reset would you like to install the anti-virus?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Anti-virus was unable to be installed, your on your own Hero_ **


	2. Answer The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this but hey there are no mistakes just happy accidents

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY?"

A scream echos through the empty world, the only person living there had joined a new server and had just started only to almost die to a creeper upon spawning in the world. "I fucking hate creepers, every single time I enter a server every creeper in a one hundred block radius is on my ass." She sighs in annoyance as she begins to fix the hole with whatever blocks weren’t destroyed by the explosion. 

A figure watching her avatar from behind the trees turns and hisses at Entity 303  _ "Can you stop antagonizing her, please? She won't help if you're just going to cause more harm than good." _ Entity glares at the hero half-heartedly. " **I love messing with her though, her reactions are the funniest thing ever."** Hero gives him a pointed stare and 303 puts his hands up, " **Alright, fine I'll stop messing with her, jeez no need to get hostile."** The hero pulls down his hood, revealing brown hair that almost covered his eyes.  _ "And there's no reason for you to act 'like an asshole' as you so eloquently put it."  _

Entity shrugged and teleported away and Hero just shook his head, he wouldn't have teamed up with that bafoon if his world and all others weren't in danger of being destroyed, sometimes 303 could be very annoying. 

The white-eyed man stayed behind the trees silently watching the player run around fixing the massive crater the creeper had made, it was strange, he needed her help, and yet he found that he didn’t have the courage to approach her. That in itself was strange but it was a familiar feeling, one that had always stopped him from showing himself to other players after what happened the first time he encountered one. 

He flexed his hands and pulled the hood back on his head so it covered his eyes a bit. He had noticed that this player had a cloak much like his though it faded to purple at the ends, an interesting design choice but a good one. At least she had a sense of fashion. 

He stepped out from the trees and made his way over to the player, his heart was pounding, though that was to be expected, he had no idea if this was the right player. She had changed her ‘skin’ so many times it was hard to keep track of her. 

He had timed things just right, the sun was sinking into the horizon and the mobs were starting to spawn in, he made sure his aura was toned down, trying to give off a ‘normal’ vibe (although he was anything but.)

He watched as the player stopped what she was doing and looked at the sky, her red eyes reflecting the setting sun. She shook her head and quickly finished fixing the hole in the ground, she wore no armor and it was a surprise to see that she had survived the explosion. She paused for a few seconds and he assumed that she must’ve been on the lookout for any more creepers.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and she jumped at the sound, he had caught her off guard and she quickly turned around to face him. She relaxed almost instantly and motioned for him to follow her inside her house. The house itself was carved out from a hill, from the way it was designed, it was meant to not be suspicious at a first glance. Now that he was closer he could see that it was a man-made hill and not a naturally generated one. 

She broke two blocks and stepped inside the dirt hill, the inside looked like a normal house minus the windows. He followed behind her and looked around, there wasn’t anything special about it besides the dragon egg that sat in the back of the room in a nest of blankets. 

She sealed the entrance and turned to the hooded figure, “ So what brings you here friend?” He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. He had been correct about this player, she was the one who could help him if she chose to do so. 

He turned around and pulled his hood down revealing his face and eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled at him. “ I had a feeling it might’ve been you, the black cloak kinda gives it away but I wanted to be sure you weren’t another player trying to troll me.” She gestured to the couch, silently asking him to sit down and he did so. 

She sat down next to him and waited for him to speak, he sat there thinking of what to say and came up with nothing so he said the first thing that came to mind.  _ “ Does the offer still stand? Even after all this time?”  _ He looked her in the eyes and she grinned. “ I wouldn’t have made the offer if I wasn’t serious about it.” he nodded and fell silent for a while. 

She leaned against the back of the couch and put her hands behind her head as she relaxed into the couch. “ What do ya need me for? I don’t have anything to do right now so I’m willing to do just about anything if only to relieve the boredom.”

_ “ Would you be willing to save the entirety of Minecraft from something that’s slowly destroying it?”  _ He followed her example of sinking into the couch and relaxing. She seemed to think about it for a bit before nodding her head and closing her eyes and he saw the bags under her eyes. Now that his mind was somewhat at ease he saw how tired and weak she looked. 

_ “Are you alright? You look sick…”  _ She opened her eyes and blinked slowly “I haven’t been able to sleep much and I do feel a little weak but-” He frowned and glared at her,  _ “Don’t say that you’ll be ok or that you’re fine because you aren’t.”  _ She opened her mouth to protest but yawned instead. Maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt, she asked if he was going to stay the night and if she needed to make him a bed and he shook his head. He would remain here and make sure nothing got in the house. 

When she woke up the next morning she felt a lot better, although still a bit weak from not eating right the last few days. She got up and left her room and walked into the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread. 

She found Hero sitting at the table munching on an apple and she joined him. They didn’t talk while they ate so it was quiet in the ‘house’. She was startled slightly when the hero spoke,  _ “Did you change your name, or can I still call you Gold?”  _ She smiled. “I did change my name, it’s Outcode now but you can still call me Gold if you’d like.” She laughed, “Although Shattered Gold does have a nice ring to it, do you think?” 

He smiled softly and nodded  _ “Yeah it does sound nice, but we should get going soon I want to be able to recruit as many players as possible before ‘shit hits the fan’ as you would say.”  _ She gave him a grin, “Well you’re in luck, I just so happen to have a small army of players ready for something new.” 

He gave her a look  _ “When did you find time to gather an army of players without having them tear each other apart?”  _ She shrugged, “Well, I had just wanted a small group of people to hang out with, so I made the Crafters Army a place where you could discuss the best ways to survive in the world of Minecraft.” She stood and moved over to a chest pulling out a diamond sword that glowed with high-level enchantments. 

“At some point, someone mentioned something about me knowing a lot about zombies that other people didn’t and they started calling me the zombie queen. Then I had the idea of mob rulers, you pick a mob you know a lot about like all the ways to either avoid them or defeat them and you got the ruler title for that mob.” She placed the sword on her back and started packing supplies for the trip. 

“One thing led to another and now I rule over an entire server as Queen of the zombies, we got a bunch of mods that let us interact with the mobs on our server so we can send out troops and stuff. Everything has been mostly dull though so everyone is pretty bored.” She finished packing and motioned for him to follow her. 

“I got a portal that leads directly to the main hub of the server, we can see if anyone wants to join us on our quest.” He followed close behind her as she flicked a lever on the wall next to the couch, the wall behind where the dragon egg was resting opened to reveal a glowing green portal. 

She stepped through the portal and he followed soon after with a small spark of hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe he could save the very thing he had once wished to destroy. 


End file.
